


Terrarium

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Gardens & Gardening, Illegal Activities, M/M, Naruto Sci-Fi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: When the world is taken over by robots, Kakashi can only trust one person with his special project.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Naruto Sci-fi Week!





	Terrarium

“Kakashi, if you’re trying to get me to join an underground fight club again-”

“Iruka, this is serious,” Kakashi hushed, as he motioned for Iruka to cross the alley before one of the drones could catch sight of them from the main street. Hopping over to Kakashi’s side, Iruka followed his tall friend down the alley that was very obviously cleaned by sweepers consistently, away from the busy movement of autopilot trucks and trains. If this place was so well-patrolled, Iruka wondered what kind of secret activity was Kakashi getting up to.

“So, is this like… a non-public thing? Is this about the seeds?” Iruka whispered as they were about to round a corner, Kakashi stopping him with a slap to his chest as he checked the other alley for drones.

After an intense moment of waiting and watching, Kakashi turned to Iruka and whispered, “You have to promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“When have I ever-”

“Asuma’s mole. The time you snuck into the Federal Alliance of City Sweepers. Naruto’s grades,” Kakashi quickly listed off and Iruka frowned at him. “Need I say more?”

“I only ever said that to you,” Iruka whispered back, fully offended. “Besides, sneaking into the FACS got me those straps of metal you asked for.”

“This is extremely important, Iruka,” Kakashi emphasized, taking that quiet moment that followed to look Iruka in the eyes with so much intensity that it took Iruka aback.

“I promise,” Iruka said back with all his heart and they both knew that Iruka never said that lightly. In fact, Kakashi couldn’t remember a moment when he heard his best friend say that. It truly touched him that Iruka would at least say that. He knew that Iruka would stick to his word after everything they’d been through together. It was that loyalty and sincerity that Kakashi loved about him. That and the way his eyes caught the neon purple lights from above.

Which was why he grabbed Iruka’s hand and led him around the corner, swiftly avoiding security cameras and the paths of drones just as they had when they were kids.

Kakashi led them to a very plain alley much like the others. The backdoors of the buildings they were weaving through all inlaid into the metal around them for security. They all had tag locks and were able to be opened by a wave of the wrist thanks to ID bands that contained all their personal data. Stopping at one of these doors, Iruka wearily watched Kakashi fiddle with the door but found Kakashi didn’t use his ID.

Instead, he peeled back a part of the door and Iruka marvelled at how it revealed an old fashioned lock and key.

“Is that a sticker?” Iruka asked through a chuckled and Kakashi winked.

“Learned from the best.” He pulled open the door and quickly pulled Iruka out of the bright lights and into the darkened room.

The lights flickered on a second there and Iruka’s jaw dropped at the rows of trays with little squares filled with dirt. Out of each square, there were plants ranging from tiny buds to stems of green. On the other side of the room, there were bigger plants all growing tall under the teal lighting from above. Iruka couldn’t tell what types they were except the ones that were already budding and growing crops like tomatoes and beans because he hadn’t seen a plant ever in his entire life.

“This is amazing,” Iruka whispered in his awe, walking through the room filled with light and plants. Turning back to his childhood friend, Iruka asked, “How have you not been caught yet?”

Kakashi nodded to the walls. “Old tech. Lots of water cooling running through the entire room. And these lights don’t emit a ton of heat.”

“This is so illegal,” Iruka marvelled as he leaned back against one of the tables, surprised that Kakashi would go to these lengths. It also showed him how dire the situation was.

“Yeah,” Kakashi muttered as he moved opposite of Iruka, his grim face underlit by the glowing lights affixed to the floor.

“You could get locked up for life. Or worse, put to work.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi hushed back but he smiled up at Iruka fondly. “That’s why I need someone who I can trust.”

Iruka fought the rush of excitement through his entire body by smiling back and asking, “And what do I do?”

“Well, if you’ll have me, I’d like you to be my partner in crime,” Kakashi asked through his nervous smile and Iruka grinned right back.

“Oh? Are you proposing?” Iruka half-joked, nervous not only because of the implications but also because of the horrifying, terrible consequences of what could happen if they got caught making illegal food, unapproved by Danzo and the rest of the Federation. There were so many stories of the Federation catching humans trying to get out from under their control and Iruka really didn’t want to have his entire body used as an organ donor.

All that didn’t compare to the way Kakashi looked away in the moment, his face flushing faintly as he asked, “Are you in or not?”

“What are you even planning on doing when these finish growing?” Iruka asked, a million different ways they could get caught running through his head.

Kakashi smiled, thinking the same thing. “Give them away. That way, more people will have food, seeds and a bit of hope.”

In the small, glowing room, Iruka couldn’t help but laugh. “So, saving the world one tomato at a time, eh?”

“Well, I don’t have tomatoes… Yet.” Kakashi said ominously before launching off the table and motioning to a row of plants and their holographic labels. “Let me tell you about my babies. These are my string beans. They’re mostly yellow and they’re supposed to grow taller than this. They can grow to be quite tall actually.”

Iruka really had no idea what he was talking about. To be honest, he couldn’t remember what a plant really looked like. Under the blue lights and the impossibly heavy weight on their shoulders, Iruka couldn’t help but both the plants and Kakashi looked like hope.

**Author's Note:**

> welp, I'm late for this but eyy  
> another small one while I try to get back on track~


End file.
